Didn't anybody tell you? I'm the hero around here
by ganpicka
Summary: Después de dar su vida por la ciudad de Imsomnia, Nyx pensaba que no volvería a ver a Lunafreya. Sin embargo, los Jueces y los Sidéreos le han dado una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad al glaive Nyx Ulric. Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, volverá a cuidar del Oráculo, negando sus sentimientos por ella, aunque al final tenga que entregarla a su legítimo marido: el príncipe Noctis.
1. Despertar

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes y ambientación de esta historia pertenecen a los creadores y diseñadores de Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive (la película) y Final Fantasy XV (el videojuego). Solo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Espero que la disfrutéis y cualquier comentario será bien recibido

* * *

Imsomnia había caído.

Era lo único que Nyx veía. Habían sido completamente engañados por el Imperio. Aquella recepción no era si no el previo a una invasión. La calma que precede a la tempestad. Pero el glaive no podía imaginar que tendrían tantos infiltrados, tantas personas que creían compañeros y aliados que terminaron traicionándolos. Sabía que muchos de los glaives se habían sentido traicionados al conocer la tregua que Imsomnia iba a firmar con Niflheim, pero la verdad es que siempre habían guardado cierto rencor al rey desde que fueron rescatados de sus hogares. Éstos estaban siendo atacados por el Imperio y por su afinidad con la magia, se les dio otra oportunidad. Se veían a sí mismos como ratas que habían sido salvados sólo por su afinidad con la magia, como herramientas que eran usadas por aquella monarquía. Pero el rey les había dado un hogar, un propósito, un sitio al que volver. Al menos Nyx se sentía así para con el rey Regis. Su madre y su hermana habían muerto sin que él pudiera hacer nada; se había sentido impotente y frustrado por no tener la fuerza suficiente, y cuando le dieron aquella oportunidad, abandonó todo lo que conocía para asistir a Imsomnia, para instruirse. Para volver a vivir aunque los fantasmas lo acosaran. Y de repente, los Glaives se habían vuelto en contra de sus hermanos, se habían descubierto de parte de Niflheim, incluso uno de los mayores generales, Drautos, se descubrió como el general Glauca, del Imperio. Quien produjo la caída de Tenebrae doce años atrás. Todo se había vuelto negro en un día en el que se suponía que debían celebrar. La negociación de paz entre ambas naciones, la próxima boda del príncipe Noctis con la dama Lunafreya.

Y nada de eso había podido ocurrir.

El rey Regis había muerto delante de sus ojos, y aunque él mismo los había obligado a irse, si no hubiera sido por la dama Lunafreya, hubiera entrado en batalla con aquel traidor. Pero Nyx tenía la misión de proteger el Sello y al Oráculo. Tenía que salir de allí y mantener la esperanza a salvo. No tardó demasiado en perder los poderes que el rey le había concedido, con el que tanta destreza tenía y por el que lo conocían como el héroe de Imsomnia.

Era un simple humano que debía salvar la clave de la realeza de Lucis y la persona que servía de enclave con los Sidéreos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Aún podía recurrir a su fuerza y habilidad física, pero eso de nada servía contra los Cadentes y un enemigo como Glauca. La solución era fácil, necesitaba de nuevo sus poderes. Cuando el fin estaba cerca, cuando su cuerpo estaba muriendo por las balas que había recibido y el general se encontraba frente a él, blandiendo su espada, vislumbró las intenciones de la dama Lunafreya a su lado. Ya habían visto que había ocurrido con las personas que no resultaban dignas. Lo habían visto con Ravus, lo habían visto con Douche. Ambos habían comenzado a arder por ser indignos, por no pertenecer a la casa Lucis e intentar ocupar esos poderes. Por otra parte, algo se removió en el corazón del glaive. No quería que esa mujer se quemara. Su determinación, su fuerza, habían conseguido llegar al alejado corazón de aquel hombre. Quería que siguiera adelante, que siguiera viviendo, y si tenía que poner su vida en juego en vez de que ella malgastara la suya, lo haría. Porque si había nacido algún sentimiento dentro de su corazón por aquella mujer, prefería que muriera con él, en aquel momento. Porque no quería sufrir más adelante por unos sentimientos que no le eran permitidos. Aunque sabía que podía ser su muerte, Nyx cogió el anillo que servía de Sello de las manos de la dama y se lo colocó. Inmediatamente, sintió el tiempo pararse a su alrededor. La espada que caía sobre ellos se paró, a punto de rozar a la mujer. Después la oscuridad lo envolvió y poco a poco, figuras llenas de luz se forjaron frente a él. Los reyes del pasado de la casa Lucis se erguían en la oscuridad incluido el rey Regis, recientemente fallecido. Como esperaba, no pensaban otorgar esos dones a alguien extraño. A alguien indigno. Las voces graves y estridentes resonaban en su cabeza, mientras sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro. Todos diferían de otorgarle aquellos dones porque no pertenecía a la sangre del linaje, pero finalmente, quizás por la intervención del rey Regis, quizás por su valentía, le dieron una oportunidad. Una oportunidad a cambio de su vida. Antes del amanecer debería de haber terminado con sus enemigos, porque entonces desaparecería.

Nyx devolvió el anillo a la dama, que lo miraba con gesto de temor y preocupación, puesto que sabía que no debería de estar vivo. Y si lo estaba, no tardaría mucho en morir. Así eran esos poderes. Y en efecto habían vuelto y se sentía más poderoso aún. Le encomendó la misión de proteger a esa mujer a su amigo y hermano Libertus, él no podía marcharse de allí. Tenía que luchar y aunque quiso despedirse de la mujer, tal y como veía también en sus ojos, pensaba que era mejor así. No le gustaban las despedidas, era bastante malo en ellas. Comenzó una ardua batalla contra Glauca y los Cadentes, ayudado, de alguna manera extraña por las antiguas estatuas protectoras de la ciudad. A esas alturas, ya podía creérselo todo. La ciudad, que tan bella había sido antaño, estaba en ruinas. Nyx sintió desaparecer su hogar, al igual que le había ocurrido con Galahad y sintió más rabia aún. Cuando la batalla terminó, Nyx sintió la vida escaparse entre sus dedos. Sus brazos y su rostro estaban recorridos por brechas, como si fuera a romperse cual cristal.A desvanecerse como las cenizas. Sentía el cuerpo arder, y lo último que pidió a los cielos mientras miraba el amanecer, fue un buen reinado para el joven rey y la supervivencia de la dama Lunafreya. Su vista se cubrió de negro y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron voces que no alcanzaba a comprender, una súplica, una plegaria llegaron a sus oídos. Y fue lo último que escuchó.

¿Que ocurrió con Nyx Ulric? ¿Y con la dama Lunafreya? Sólo los Jueces designan quien es digno o no de portar sus dones. ¿Pero y qué ocurriría si esa persona, por primera vez en siglos, no tuviera sangre real?

Sería algo descabellado sin duda, pero los designios del Cielo muchas veces no tienen cabida en la mente humana.

Aunque creía estar muerto, Nyx escuchaba sus propios pensamientos, voces. ¿Sería eso el más allá? ¿Recordaría su vida hasta la eternidad? Él no podía dejar de repasar lo que había hecho aquella noche.

¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida? ¿Por qué se había colocado ese anillo que le traería la muerte? No fue algo que pensara demasiado. Vio a la dama Lunafreya desesperada, moviendo sus manos temblorosas para colocarse aquel anillo y se lo arrebató. Ella no tenía esperanza, su última oportunidad era apelar a la bondad de los antiguos reyes, pero Nyx sabía que no mostrarían bondad ni siquiera al Oráculo. Pero no le arrebató aquel anillo porque ella fuera el Oráculo, sino porque era ella. Una joven dama frágil pero fuerte a la vez, que quería portar en sus hombros el peso de todo el mundo.

Nyx había aceptado su muerte, pensando que había podido hacer algo por aquel reino y por su salvación futura.

Pero despertó ahogado y asustado, como si le hubieran arrancado de las garras de la muerte y fuera un pecado que él estuviera allí, entre los vivos. Sus ojos no veían nada y su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, roto, como si si fuera a dar un paso, comenzaría a romperse. Se encontraba en la cavidad de una cueva, oscura y fría; sus ojos comenzaban a acomodarse a aquella oscuridad y su respiración entrecortada se tranquilizaba. Su cabeza martilleaba como si tuviera la peor de las resacas.

 _— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—_ Preguntó, a la nada, puesto que parecía no haber nadie allí. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y cuando escuchó un ruido aproximándose, quiso coger sus armas instintivamente pero no estaban. Sea quien sea quien lo acechara en la oscuridad, estaba a su merced, sin armas y sin fuerza. Sin embargo, su cuerpo pareció relajarse cuando vio aquellos ojos azules y profundos mirarlo con preocupación, aquella melena rubia ondear en mitad de la oscuridad de aquel lugar.— _Princesa._ — Susurró.

Lunafreya pensó que iba a morir. Que ambos iban a morir. Todavía sentía la desesperación de aquel momento, cuando el anillo era su única salida. No entendía cómo Nyx había sobrevivido a aquello, pero sentía que su vida no se alargaría mucho tiempo más. Por muchas horas que habían pasado no comprendía como Nyx había salido vivo de aquello, ni porque le habían dado aquellos dones. Pero debía reconocer que su corazón sentía cierto alivio.

Casi había tenido que escaparse de aquel glaive, Libertus cuando, desde la lejanía vio caer a un gran cadente y las estelas de aquel combate cesaron. El sol ya salía por el horizonte y aunque le costó, pudo convencer al hombre para que diera media vuelta al coche y volvieran a por Nyx. Su amigo también estaba preocupado, podía notarlo, no del todo seguro de que fuera a salir vivo de allí y cumplir esa promesa que habían realizado. Él también quería volver a ver a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del combate solo vieron ruinas y muerte, el cadáver de Glauca a un lado y a unos metros hacia el lado, en un promontorio de piedras se veía el cuerpo del glaive, en un lamentable estado. Su pulso era débil, su respiración mínima. La dama Lunafreya rogó a los dioses, a los Sidéreos, para que le permitieran a aquel hombre, valiente y dado a su patria, vivir un poco más. ¿No era digno dar su vida por los demás? Lunafreya no veía más dignidad que esa. Rogó cuanto pudo y sus manos se colocaron en el pecho del glaive, intentando curar sus profundas heridas. Sin embargo, no parecía que pudiera detener esa detonación desde su interior, que hacia que las llamas lo quemaran hasta morir. Las lágrimas producidas por la angustia y la desesperación surgieron de los ojos de la dama y de su compañero. Pero ella no dejó de rogar. De repente, las heridas de Nyx dejaron de emitir aquella extraña luz, de quemar, y el cuerpo se estabilizó. Sin embargo, la respiración del glaive seguía siendo débil, al igual que su pulso. Podía morir en cualquier momento. Libertus lo cargó con cuidado en la parte trasera del coche, donde la dama se quedó con él, acomodando su cabeza sobre su regazo y acariciando su cabello, destinando parte del viaje a la curación de su cuerpo.

Fue así como pasadas las horas, pudieron salir de la ciudad y encontrar en medio de la nada una cueva subterránea libre de cadentes y bien oculta. Libertus había dejado el coche lejos después, para no ser rastreados y él se ocupó de recoger agua de un arroyo cercano y traer algo de comida. La dama no tenía ese tipo de fuerza, y además, estaba más que encomendada a la curación del glaive, aún a coste de su propia resistencia y salud. ¿Por qué se esforzaba de manera tan desesperada? _Él le había salvado la vida, le correspondía lo mismo._

Nyx había caído al amanecer, y hacía horas que la noche había caído. Lunafreya empezaba a temer que no despertaría nunca. Sin embargo, un sonido la alertó. En un principio pensó que Libertus habría vuelto, pero el sonido era más cercano y descubrió que Nyx había despertado. Se acercó hasta él, alzando sus manos en son de paz al ver que estaba confundido y buscaba sus armas. Lo había acomodado lo mejor posible en aquella cueva donde habían encontrado refugio. Acudió a su lado, posando la mano con suavidad sobre su hombro.

— _Tranquilo, Nyx._ — Susurró y acarició ligeramente el hombro del hombre.— _De momento estamos a salvo, Libertus se está encargando de todo._ — Su voz era baja, sin atreverse a elevarla. Estaba contenta por haberle visto despertar pero ahora sentía aún más incertidumbre de que pasaría con ellos. — _Descansa, tu cuerpo y tu mente han pasado por mucho._

Se moría por preguntarle qué había pasado, qué había sentido, si había alguna explicación que él pudiera darle. Pero no era el momento. Era más importante que se recuperase pronto y bien. Él parecía dolorido, quería que descansara lo máximo posible, sin cargas físicas o mentales.

— _¿Qué hago aquí? Yo.._ — Nyx se apretó ligeramente la sien, notando su mente realmente cansada. Alzó la mirada hacia su brazo, que durante la batalla se había ido consumiendo, ardiendo, dispuesto a desaparecer. Su piel aún tenía un tono grisáceo, pero había zonas más claras, quizás con el tiempo remitiría. Sin embargo había hondas cicatrices que lo recorrían desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, quizás tuviera también por el rostro y el resto del cuerpo; las marcas que demostraban que había estado a punto de colapsar. Nyx las acarició levemente, no era algo nuevo para él tener cicatrices, pero esas parecían especialmente escalofriantes. Recuerdos de duros momentos. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro, le dolía el más mínimo movimiento.

— _Ellos tomarían mi vida, ese era el trato. ¿Qué les haría cambiar de opinión?_ — Suspiró profundamente, casi hablándose a sí mismo, sin comprender que había ocurrido del todo. ¿Habría tenido el apoyo del rey Regis? Nyx alzó su mirada cansada hacia la dama que tenía delante, que parecía resplandecer cierta luz incluso en esa oscuridad. Había tenido esa impresión desde que la conociera.

— **¿Estáis bien? Vos también deberiaís descansar.** — Le aconsejó. Había pasado por un gran estrés, siempre preocupada por su deber y su destino, no podía olvidar esa necesidad desesperada de colocarse el anillo que vio en ella. ¿Hasta ese punto estaba dispuesta a llegar?— _¿Dónde estamos?_ — Preguntó, en voz baja, con su mirada fijada en la contraria. Su vida le había sido devuelta, y no sabía por qué. ¿Sería que los reyes de antaño veían algo en su destino?

La dama Lunafreya se veía confusa por lo que escuchaba de parte del glaive, ¿cómo no? Después de todo ella no había visto lo que él. Se preguntaba si aquello no afectaría negativamente no sólo al cuerpo del glaive, sino también a su mente. La rubia asintió ligeramente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no era tan cierto que estuviera bien, no quería echarle preocupaciones encima. Después de todo ella había sido su responsabilidad en Imsomnia, ¿seguiría pensando en ella como alguien a quien proteger ahora que el rey había muerto e Imsomnia estaba destruida?

— _Sólo estoy algo cansada, no había sanado a alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo._ — _Y tu cuerpo estaba profundamente herido_ , pensó para sí misma.

Aunque había podido sanar la mayoría de sus heridas, otras seguían ahí, su piel seguía grisácea por el proceso de quemado y aquellas hondas cicatrices no desaparecían. Su pregunta ante donde estaban la hizo mirarle con cierta incertidumbre, mirando ligeramente aquel lugar.— _No lo sé, pero según Libertus estamos seguros aquí abajo._ — Le dijo, sin estar demasiado segura de en que parte estaban. ¿Estarían muy cerca de Imsomnia? Cuando ya caía la noche se habían metido en el primer lugar medianamente bueno que habían encontrado, porque las noches eran peligrosas, y apenas veían ya por donde andaban.

El cuerpo de la joven temblaba ligeramente. Por fin la tensión de su cuerpo se desprendía de ella, angustiada por la muerte de aquel hombre. Unas solitarias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se sintió observada por los ojos claros de Nyx. Sus ojos se conectaron a los contrarios y se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los ásperos dedos del glaive rozar su mejilla, quitando aquellas lágrimas de su piel.— _No debe llorar, dama Lunafreya_.— Le dijo, en voz baja, sin retirar aquella intensa mirada o su mano, de su rostro. El corazón de la mujer pareció latir ligeramente más rápido, sintiéndose culpable por ello.— _Me alegro de que sigáis vivo._ — Confesó, posando su mano sobre la contraria, en un acto casi inconsciente. Una suave sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, contagiándola levemente al glaive.

Con ambos corazones con sentimientos naciendo que no deberían de existir, ambos intentan sobrevivir en un mundo donde nadie los quiere vivos.


	2. Aceptación

Libertus no tardó en llegar después del despertar de Nyx. Su llegada hizo que la cercanía que habían tomado tanto la dama como Nyx desapareciera, volviéndose distantes. En parte para que Libertus no notara nada, en parte porque ellos mismos se sentía extraños comportándose así. Nada más verlo, Libertus dejó las cosas que había recogido a un lado y se acercó para abrazar a Nyx y posteriormente darle un apretón de hermanos, sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. **—** _Me alegro de volver a verte, hermano._ **—** Le dijo Libertus, visiblemente emocionado de al fin verlo fuera de ese sueño del que no sabrían si saldría. Se dieron las manos como los compañeros que eran, con todas las fuerzas que Nyx podía. Le sonrió antes de volver a acomodarse en aquella pared rocosa, que en esos momentos le resultaba lo más cómodo del mundo a pesar de que sabía que no lo era. Después de una breve comida, que Nyx se esforzó por comer debido a la preocupación de la dama Lunafreya, pero por la que no sentía verdadero apetito, se dispusieron a tener una conversación que no podían demorar más. **—** _Cuéntame que pasó después de que mi pelea terminara, Libertus._ **—** Le casi ordenó él, pero sin que realmente fuera una orden. El otro glaive se apoyó a su lado; ellos dos habían estado en peores lugares que esos refugiados entre batallas, pero la dama se veía extraña en aquel ambiente. Casi se sentían culpables por tenerla allí recluida, pero no tenían otra opción. **—** _Mientras nos marchábamos de Imsomnia vimos como los cadentes caían y los haces de luz de tu batalla con Glauca cesaban y volvimos para buscarte._ **—** Le explicó Libertus, a sabiendas de que su compañero no estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión, después de todo les había ordenado que se marcharan y no regresaran por nada. Tenían que poner a salvo a la dama Lunafreya. Ante la mirada acusadora de Nyx, Libertus frunció el ceño.— _No me mires así tío, ella me convenció._ — Comentó su amigo, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza que apuntaba hacia la rubia. Ante aquel chivatazo, Lunafreya cruzó una mirada con Nyx y después desvió su mirada, en parte avergonzada. — _Tuve un presentimiento._ — Susurró ella, aunque apenas pareció un susurro porque cualquier pequeña voz resonaba en la cueva. Un silencio sobrevino aquella revelación y Nyx suspiró levemente. — _Gracias por volver, no hubiera sobrevivido sin vosotros._ — Agradeció el glaive. Libertus soltó una ligera risotada al aire, poco acostumbrado a que su compañero agradeciera algo, ya que siempre era él el que salvaba a los demás y no al revés.— _No es nada hermano. Está bien que me debas algunas después de tantos años._ — Nyx le sonrió y asintió, por mucho que le devolviera a Libertus nunca pagaría esa deuda.

Sin embargo, Nyx sabía que no se libraría de explicar todo lo que le había ocurrido. Lo supo cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer.— _No comprendo que ocurrió, Nyx._ — Dijo Lunafreya, con una pregunta implícita en esa frase. Nyx la miró por un momento y después centró su mirada en el frente, en la oscuridad de la cueva. — _Cuando me puse el anillo todo se paró. Los jueces me consideraron indignos pero finalmente me dieron una oportunidad. Creo que fue gracias al rey Regis._ — Dijo, pensativo y en parte dolido por recordar su muerte. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a la dama, a sabiendas de que siempre había tenido una buena relación con el rey. — _Me pidieron una de vuestras vidas a cambio. Y yo di la mía._ — Concluyó, después de un breve silencio. En ningún momento había pensado en sacrificar a su hermano o al Oráculo. No podía hacerlo y sabía que su vida no valía nada. — _Los jueces me dieron hasta el amanecer y la vida sería cobrada. Cuando perdí la consciencia creí escuchar sus voces, y otra distinta, una especie de súplica._ — Susurró y su mirada volvió a dirigirse, misteriosa, hacia la rubia. Creía que la voz pertenecía a la dama Lunafreya, pero no quiso decirlo. — _Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí. No entiendo por qué perdonaron mi vida_.— Dijo. Le habían arrebatado los poderes de nuevo pero le habían otorgado una nueva vida. Sólo le quedaba saber que hacer con ella. La dama Lunafreya parecía confundida, sin entender del todo lo que había ocurrido. Aquella voz que él había mencionado, suplicando, le recordó a la suya propia que rezaba a los Sidéreos por salvar a aquel valiente guerrero. ¿Podría su voz haberlo salvado?

Los días transcurrieron en aquella cueva, con Libertus saliendo en expediciones para cazar algo que echarse al estómago, leña y algo de agua. Por las noches les costaban encender fuego y también temían el alertar con la luz y el humo a algún tipo de enemigo, pero tenían que calentarse de algún modo. Por lo que Libertus contaba, ahora Niflheim dominaba todo y la aparición de cadentes se estaba acrecentando. Aunque preguntara, era incapaz de recabar información sobre el príncipe Noctis. Nadie los había visto, o si lo hacían, no los reconocían. Parecía que Nyx era el único que no sabía muy bien que hacer después de ver Imsomnia destruida. Libertus quería volver a Galahad, reconstruirla, ayudar a esa gente aunque estuviera siendo dominada por el Imperio. Por su parte, la dama Lunafreya tenía una clara misión; tenía que devolver aquel sello al príncipe, salvaguardar su vida, hacerlo ascender al trono. Ser su esposa. ¿Pero Nyx? Él sólo era un guerrero despojado de sus poderes, su familia y su hogar. Primero Galahad, después Imsomnia. ¿Debería de volver a Galahad junto a Libertus? ¿Eso era realmente lo que le estaba destinado? Esos pensamientos cubrieron la mente de Nyx en los días que pasaron en aquella cueva, mientras la dama se ocupaba de su curación y su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Aquellas cicatrices no desaparecieron, dándole un aspecto sombrío a su cuerpo, aunque eso realmente no le importaba demasiado. Los pensamientos de los demás en general siempre le habían resbalado bastante, sin lograr nunca llegar a afectarle. Con el día de su partida y despedida ya pactado, la noche había caído en aquella cueva. Una fría y húmeda noche que hacía temblar los cuerpos solitarios de los compañeros de viaje. Con cada uno separados a una distancia moderada, casi podían oír los dientes castañear. Nyx no podía dormir con todo lo que rondaba su cabeza, y el frío no ayudaba demasiado. La oscuridad nunca le había resultado molesta, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el techo de la cueva el cual apenas podía ver lo agobiaba.

Cuando se giró hacia un lado, pudo ver a la dama Lunafreya girada del mismo lado, encogida sobre sí misma, con su cuerpo temblando y sus labios ligeramente amoratados por el frío. Sus ojos se abrieron debido al ruido del movimiento de Nyx. El silencio reinaba salvo por los leves ronquidos de Libertus, que Nyx recordaba perfectamente de sus misiones en el exterior. — _¿Está bien, dama Lunafreya?_ — Preguntó Nyx, viendo inevitablemente el vaho salir entre sus labios, elevándose a la nada. Los ojos azules de la mujer se centraron en los suyos y él sintió removerse algo dentro de él, al verla tan frágil por algo tan mísero como el frío. Esa mujer no estaba acostumbrada a pasar penalidades.— _Estoy muerta de frío._ — Susurró la mujer, sincera, sin ganas ni fuerzas de hacerse la fuerte. Nyx frunció los labios levemente. Los ronquidos de su compañero eran estables, probablemente estaba profundamente dormido a pesar del frío. Era un animal de costumbres.— _Puede acercarse, si quiere. Para darnos calor. Espero que lo entienda._ — Apuntó Nyx, sin querer que mal entendiera aquello. Podía decir que se sentía algo avergonzado por decirle aquello, pero después de un breve silencio, Lunafreya se acercó en silencio hasta él, acurrucándose en su pecho. Nyx se sintió agitado en un momento y sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido. La leve calidez del cuerpo de la mujer impactó sobre él y entrecerró los ojos. Quiso rodearla con sus brazos, sin embargo no se atrevió a tocar aquel cuerpo menudo, tan puro y lleno de luz. Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, acomodándose al espacio que ahora compartían, al calor del otro.— _¿Se siente mejor?_ — Preguntó él, a lo que solamente recibió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, que sintió debido a la cercanía. Sintió como la mano de la mujer agarraba ligeramente la tela de la ropa del glaive, cerca de su pecho. Aún podía notar cierto temblor en su cuerpo.— _¿A dónde irá cuando nos separemos?_ — Le preguntó él, aún sin un sueño al que aferrarse. La mujer pareció pensárselo por unos momentos y después pudo contestarle.— _Aún no lo sé. Quizás me diriga a Altissia, donde pueda hallar protección de Niflheim. Allí quizás pueda encontrar a Noctis pronto._ — Susurró. No parecía muy segura de todo lo que decía. Además, ¿cómo iba a viajar esa mujer sola hasta un terreno tan lejano como Altissia? — _¿No teme ir sola?_ — Preguntó el hombre, sin querer mostrar su preocupación por la mujer.— _No le temo a la muerte, Nyx. Ya te lo dije._ — Comentó, en un tono medio divertido, recordando la circunstancias en la que se lo dijo y como saltó de aquella nave que caía, en pos de su destino.— _Si tiene razón. Si sigue haciendo ese tipo de locuras no durará mucho._ — Opinó el hombre, con una ligera sonrisa. Les sobrevino un ligero silencio durante el cual Nyx pensó, encontrando una idea que podía ser buena o nefasta.— _Soy un guerrero sin poderes, sin más fuerza que la de mis manos. Aún así me gustaría acompañarla y protegerla de cualquier mal._ — Susurró, con tono solemne y respetuoso, disfrutando de aquella ligera calidez. Sintió como la dama alzaba su cabeza hacia él, encontrando su mirada sin dificultad. Sus ojos expresaban agradecimiento pero su rostro parecía triste y preocupado.— _No es tu lucha Nyx, no me gustaría que corrieras ningún peligro por mi culpa._ — Comentó, sin ser capaz de bajar su mirada de los ojos contrarios. Nyx medio sonrió, divertido.— _Aún sigue siendo mi deber protegerla, dama Lunafreya. Hice una promesa con el rey Regis._ — Le correspondió una sonrisa dulce de la mujer, y asintió finalmente, aceptando que el hombre la acompañara. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del glaive, sin haber dicho todavía la última palabra.— _Sin embargo, tengo una condición._ — Comentó, causando cierta curiosidad y expectación en el glaive, que bajó un poco su mirada para observarla.— _Tienes que dejar de llamarme dama, con Luna está bien. Ahora somos compañeros de viaje._ — Susurró ella, con una suave sonrisa que Nyx no alcanzó a ver. El glaive soltó una leve risa, sin querer alzar mucho más la voz y despertar a Libertus. Sería una situación extraña de explicar; Libertus había pasado casi toda su vida con Nyx, primero en Galahad, después en Imsomnia. Sabía leerlo perfectamente. Y descubriría lo que ni él era capaz de admitir aún. Sus sentimientos por aquella mujer.— _De acuerdo, Luna._ — Dijo él, y la mujer sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, erizando su cabello, acelerando su corazón. Su nombre en labios de Nyx, sonaba demasiado dulce.

Poco a poco, tanto los ojos de la mujer como los del hombre se fueron cerrando, cayendo en la inconsciencia que traía el sueño. Nyx al fin tenía un propósito, y seguía siendo el mismo que cuando quiso salir de Imsomnia. Proteger a aquella mujer. Y lo haría aún a riesgo y coste de su propia vida. La noche pasó rápida, aunque cuando Nyx abrió los ojos parecía que había dormido años. La dama Lunafreya seguía entre sus brazos, que en medio de la noche habían rodeado el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia él. Por su parte, la mujer también había rodeado la cintura del hombre y él cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, queriendo serenarse. Al mirar alrededor, vio que Libertus ya se había levantado; debía explicarle a dónde iría, que haría con su nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, no quería dejar el lado cálido en aquel lecho improvisado que había compartido durante la noche con aquella mujer, pero se obligó a ello. Con delicadeza, se quitó los brazos de la rubia de encima y se escapó de su lado con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando ascendió de la cueva, vio a su compañero metiendo sus cosas en una especie de mochila, preparándolo todo para su marcha. Cuando su amigo lo vio, lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza, con una sonrisa socarrona. — _Perdón, señor héroe, no quería molestar a la hermosa pareja._ — Dijo, con tono divertido, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Nyx lo miró de mala manera y le pegó un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.— _Vamos, cállate ya._ — Le dijo, sentándose en una roca cercana. El sol lucía alto en el cielo, la brisa soplaba suave. Haría un buen día. Pero la voz de Libertus lo sacó de esa ensoñación.— _Sabes que esa mujer es la prometida del príncipe Noctis, ¿no? Nunca será alcanzable para hombres como nosotros._ — Le dijo, sin mirarlo, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Libertus se enfrentó a una dura mirada por parte de Nyx, que en parte mostraba su culpa, porque sabía que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.— _Libertus, sólo la he ayudado a dormir con calor, yo no.._ — Dijo, queriendo decir algo como _no siento nada por ella,_ pero su hermano lo interrumpió.— _Vamos Nyx, te conozco. Nada bueno saldrá de esos sentimientos.—_ Le dijo _s_ u amigo, esta vez de forma más seria. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero esta vez Nyx fue el primero en desviarla, frotándose el rostro, confundido.— _Lo sé, hermano, lo sé._ — Pero de todas maneras, de ninguna manera podría evitar que esos sentimientos aumentaran. Era la maldición que le tocaría vivir.


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

La despedida con Libertus fue corta, sin lágrimas ni penas, pero si con promesas de volver a verse y de llegar a Galahad sanos y salvos. Tal y como ya hiciera una vez cuando los dejó marchar en Imsomnia, Nyx no devolvió la promesa pero asintió y sonrió ante su hermano. Su muerte era más clara cuando recibió los dones de los antiguos reyes, pero estaba seguro de que tenía las mismas probabilidades de morir ahora que no tenía sus poderes. Lo único que lo movía para seguir hacia delante era la mujer que se levantaba a su lado. Debía de protegerla, con todo lo que tuviera, al menos hasta que alcanzaran la ciudad de Altissia, donde podría casarse con el príncipe Noctis y reinar juntos. Aunque él pretendía marcharse o morir antes de ver aquello. Cuando la paz estuviera establecida, ya nada lo ataría a su lado, ni ella lo necesitaría para nada. Antes de que ella le deshiciera de su deber, él volvería a su hogar. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero no tardaría en descubrir que las cosas eran mucho más complicadas que una tregua de paz entre dos naciones. Además, ¿podía considerar que ese acuerdo de paz mediante el matrimonio seguía en firme? Porque estaba seguro de que, cuando la noticia de la destrucción de Imsomnia y de la muerte de su padre llegaran al príncipe Noctis, lo único que querría sería tomar represalias contra Niflheim. No podía culparlo, haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación.

Después de la despedida con Libertus, los tres tomaron distintos caminos; su compañero marchó hacia Galahad, él y la dama Lunafreya hacia el estrecho que los sacaría de los terrenos de Imsomnia. Para él no era difícil pasar largas jornadas andando, puesto que las misiones solían ser así, previo reconocimiento. Y eso les obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo a la interperie. Pero comenzaba a tener cierta preocupación por la mujer. La Princesa de Tenebrae había vivido toda su vida entre algodones, y aunque era una mujer fuerte y podía ver como no se quejaba, también podía ver como el camino hacía mella en sus frágiles pies, imaginaba que magullados. Al sacarlo de Imsomnia habían podido utilizar un coche, pero habían tenido que dejar éste atrás para no ser rastreados. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si lo tuvieran, pero comenzaba a notar que nada en ese viaje lo sería. Para cuando el sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo, Nyx comenzó a buscar con la mirada un lugar donde poder acampar y descansar aquella noche. Durante su recuperación, Libertus se había encargado de recoger algunos materiales que pudieran serles útiles en su viaje y habían hecho un reparto al separarse. Al menos podría montar una tienda de campaña improvisada para protegerse del viento y por la comida y el fuego, se preocuparía una vez asentados. Pero primero debía de buscar un lugar adecuado, y pronto, porque veía que el aguante de la mujer mermaba cada vez más.Y la noche estaba llena de Cadentes hambrientos por algo de carne.

Un rato después, fue capaz de ver unas formas extrañas en una especie de colina y diferenció un santuario. Cuando la presencia de los cadentes se había hecho insoportable, y habían comenzado los gremios de cazadores, los rumores corrían y se aseguraba que los santuarios emitían un aura que era capaz de espantar a los Cadentes más fuertes. Si tenían que sobrevivir hasta llegar a la ciudad de las aguas, debía de ser de santuario en santuario.— _Allí hay un santuario, será perfecto para descansar hasta mañana._ — Comentó a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. No se había dado cuenta debido a la preocupación por buscar un lugar seguro, pero la mujer cojeaba ligeramente y Nyx observó su rostro fuerte asentirle, como si no pasara nada. Con un ligero suspiro, debido a la terquedad de la mujer, Nyx se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, cargando con su delicado cuerpo, que encontró cálido y ligero. — _N-Nyx, ¿pero que haces?_ — La escuchó decir, más sorprendida que avergonzada.— _Si sigues sobre esforzándote no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Tienes que pedir ayuda cuando la necesites._ — Le dijo, quizás con un leve tono de regaño ímplicto en sus palabras. Aún le costaba no tratarla de usted o llamarla por su nombre, pero era consciente que era el deseo de la mujer. Una mejor relación con él, ya que compartirían camino y desventuras, pero el glaive no sabía si quería acercarse más a ella. Lunafreya pareció aceptar la regañina con total tranquilidad y se apoyó en su pecho, mientras el guerrero caminaba sin problemas, ya que estaba totalmente curado, hasta el promontorio donde se levantaba el santuario. Había runas extrañas dibujadas en el suelo, y haya donde miraba veía piedras que brillaban con una ligera luz azul, como aquellas runas. Nyx, que no conocía nada de ese tipo de cosas místicas, veía cierto tono hermoso en todo aquello.

Se apresuró a montar la tienda de campaña improvisada para que, antes de que cayera el sol, pudiera buscar algún animal desprevenido e incauto el cual utilizar para la cena. Vio como la dama se sentaba en el suelo, mirando el atardecer de forma distraída; con esa luz, su belleza se realzaba aún más, y Nyx no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, con aquella mirada que parecía tan triste y que ocultaba tanto. Cuando terminó su trabajo, el glaive se acercó a la Princesa, agachándose frente a ella y acercando sus manos a los zapatos que ella portaba. Antes de tocarla, alzó su mirada hacia la contraria, pidiendo permiso, y un simple asentimiento le bastó. Retiró el calzado con sumo cuidado, para no hacerle daño, y observó como sus pies estaban hinchados y magullados. Sería difícil seguir al día siguiente de esa manera. **—** _Tengo que salir un momento. Cazaré algo e iré a por leña. Dentro de este lugar no puede pasarte nada. ¿Estarás bien?_ **—** Preguntó el guerrero, preocupado por dejarla sola aunque estuviera a salvo de los Cadentes. No creía que hubiera ni un alma pisando esos lugares, y tampoco quería tardar demasiado, pero aún así su corazón estaba intranquilo. **—** _Estaré bien Nyx. Sé rápido, el sol está por caer._ **—** Le concedió ella y él asintió, levantándose de su lado y cogiendo lo necesario para recolectar y cazar. En su marcha, recogió múltiples troncos, ramas y piedras para hacer prender un fuego con el que calentarse, también encontró un par de conejos solitarios, los cuales despellejó antes de volver para que no resultara del desagrado de la mujer. Antes de emprender su camino de vuelta, encontró un riachuelo, de donde bebió ávidamente y se limpió el rostro. También llenó un par de recipientes que le servían como cantimploras, pensando en que Lunafreya también estaría sedienta. Su mirada se posó en unas pequeñas plantas que descansaban a la orilla del riachuelo que reconoció después de unos segundos. Su madre siempre había destacado por sus conocimientos de botánica y las propiedades curativas de las plantas; conocimientos que intentó inculcar a sus hijos y que Nyx aún recordaba. Con cierta nostalgia, recolectó una buena porción de esas plantas, que molidas y convertidas en un mejunge pastoso, podía servir para calmar hinchazones y dolores. Aquello podía ayudar a la mujer que lo esperaba, así que no dudó en llevárselo.

El sol estaba a punto de caer, cerniéndose la noche, y el glaive tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas, siendo sigiloso en ciertos momentos porque ya encontraba a Cadentes menores en su camino. Cuando por fin llegó de nuevo al santuario, encontró a la dama tapada con una de las mantas que cargaban, presa del frío que la noche traía consigo. El encontrar a alguien esperándole, sonriéndole al verlo llegar tal y como ella hacia, hacían que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. **—** _Siento haber tardado, pero he encontrado agua, comida, y algo que puede ayudarte con el dolor._ — Le comentó, con una ligera sonrisa. Aquel primer día solos había sido fructífero en cuanto a suministro de víveres, pero no era muy confiado con el resto. Todo podía torcerse y no encontrar nada. Antes de dejarlo todo y comenzar con la preparación de aquella medicina y de la comida, se acercó a ella y le tendió el recipiente con agua, que ella miró con renovada energía y bebió ávidamente de el. La sonrisa que puso después, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, recibiendo su recompensa por un duro día de trabajo, le hizo sonreír también. Nyx se sentó a su lado, sacando todos los trozos de madera, troncos y ramas que había encontrado y posicionándolos para crear un buen fuego. Tardó un poco en crear una chispa con las piedras que había recogido, pero finalmente prendió y ambos comenzaron a notar la calidez de las llamas. Seguido a eso, Nyx comenzó a moler las hierbas con algo de agua para crear aquel mejunge. Lunafreya, a su lado, lo miraba intrigada. **—** _¿Qué es lo que haces?_ — Preguntó. Nyx podía notar cierto tono curioso en su voz.— _Muelo estas hierbas para crear una especie de mejunge que ayudará a la hinchazón y al dolor de tus pies. Tienen esas propiedades medicinales._ — Le contó, mientras hacia su trabajo concienzudamente. — _Nunca pensé que sabrías de este tipo de cosas._ — Comentó ella, con una ligera sonrisa. Nyx volvió a recordar a su madre y como le ensañaba las cosas, aunque el niño estaba más interesado en salir a corretear con sus amigos y llenarse de barro al jugar. Ahora daría lo que fuera por haber pasado más tiempo junto a ella. — _Mi madre me lo enseñó cuando era joven. Conocía todo tipo de plantas con propiedades curativas._ — Confesó, viendo como la mezcla que estaba haciendo, había quedado completamente uniforme.— _Bien, dejame ponertela._ — Le pidió a la mujer, para la cual se colocó en mejor posición para acceder a sus pies y comenzar a llenarlos de ese medicamento. — _Tu madre debió de ser una gran mujer._ — Dijo de repente la rubia, mientras lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa, apoyada en el suelo. Nyx la miró, sorprendido ligeramente por esas palabras, pero pensando que eran completamente la línea de la rubia.— _Sí, lo era._ — Sonrió él. Recordarla de esa manera era mejor que culparse debido a su muerte, en aquel ataque a Galahad, donde también había perdido a su hermana, y con ellas a toda su familia.

No tardó demasiado en colocar el mejunge en sus maltrechos pies y cuando terminó se enguajó sus propias manos con algo de agua.— Mañana podrás lavarte y retirar el medicamente, espero que así se reduzca el dolor.— Comentó, dándole ciertas instrucciones, pero hablando también en parte para sí mismo.— Muchas gracias, Nyx. Por preocuparte por mi, por todo.— Después de algunos segundos de silencio, sus palabras inundaron sus oídos, sinceras y agradecidas. Sentía que le daba las gracias por mucho más que por aquellos cuidados y se sintió conmovido, a pesar de que en parte, lo consideraba su deber. Nyx simplemente sintió, arrodillado aún frente a ella, en una especie de reverencia que le mostraba respeto y lealtad.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido entre conversaciones banales, mientras cenaban aquella carne hecha al fuego y se calentaban con éste. Nyx comenzaba a sentir la pesadez sobre sus músculos, y pensó que sería aún más fuerte en Lunafreya, así que le ofreció el descansar y la ayudó a meterse en la tienda sin pisar mucho el suelo para no estropear las curas que le había hecho. Había acomodado allí algunas mantas y algo para apoyar sus cabezas, de manera que todo fuera algo más cómodo. Aunque no se podía pedir peras al olmo. El glaive apagó el fuego y guardó todas las cosas dentro de la tienda, cerca suya para que no les fueran sustraídas y se quedó tumbado bocarriba, mirando en la oscuridad el techo de lona. Aquel día habían tenido que acampar en aquel santuario, pero ya estaban cerca de la ciudad de Leide, allí podrían optar a algo mejor. Su mirada se desvió ligeramente a la mujer que tenía al lado, pensando que no aguantaría demasiado viajando de aquel modo. Si tan solo pudiera ganar algo de dinero.. podrían dormir en un lugar mejor, o incluso rencar chocobos, que viajaban a una buena velocidad y tenían buen aguante. Nyx suspiró ligeramente. **—** _Cuando lleguemos a Leide podría encontrar algún trabajo de cazador, aunque tendré que hacerme primero con el modo de pelea más rápido._ _ **—**_ Comentó, como quien no quería la cosa, dejándole caer la idea. _—_ _Así podríamos descansar en un lugar mejor o tener algún vehículo.—_ Sopesó en voz alta _._ _No tener los poderes de Lucis es jodido_ , pensó. Y tanto que lo era. Aunque su prioridad, como guerrero y protector era buscar la seguridad y el confort del Oráculo, sentía que sus motivos eran más personales que profesionales y dentro de su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su hermano _"N_ _unca será alcanzable para hombres como nosotros._ _" "_ _Nada bueno saldrá de esos sentimientos."_ Y se maldecía. ¡Maldita sea, claro que lo hacía! Porque no podía frenar aquello y se sentía impotente. Intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al cansancio corporal y mental, al sueño y a todo lo que nunca podría ser.

Lunafreya, sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio que portaba, aún miraba el techo de aquella pequeña tienda, abrumada. No era consciente de lo que podía sentir el hombre a su lado, pero desde luego, tampoco quería creer lo que sus sentimientos le decían. No es que estuviera enamorada de aquel glaive, su destino definitivamente estaba atado al del príncipe Noctis, sin embargo.. su corazón se agitaba cuando él la tocaba, siendo habilidosa en esconder sus reacciones, cuando se preocupaba por ella y seguía protegiéndola a pesar de que no tenía ya ningún poder. Sabía que lo hacía por deber, por honor, por su rey y patria perdidos. Era una promesa que debía cumplir. No recordaba haberse sentido así con Noctis, ya que la última vez que lo viera había sido hacia doce años, cuando ambos aún eran niños, inocentes ante los acertijos del amor. Para ella, el Príncipe siempre había sido como un hermano menor y amigo, pero sobretodo como alguien a quien proteger, a quien deber lealtad. Y ahora estaba viajando con Nyx como si nada importase, como si su destino no estuviera grabado, así como sus deberes. Deseaba que llegara la noche donde él volviera a abrazarle aunque fuera con el pretexto de darle calidez, y se sentía frágil al no poder aguantar su ritmo. No quería parecer una mujer débil, por eso Lunafreya rara vez se quejaba, así sus pies sangrasen por el camino recorrido. Pero él se daba cuenta de sus fortalezas y debilidades, y sin quejarse o reprocharle nada, las curaba una a una. Sus reflexiones duraron mucho, escuchando su corazón latir en medio del silencio de la noche. Miró hacia Nyx, que había cerrado sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Incluso se había ofrecido para conseguir un trabajo donde pudieran pagarle algo y al menos no dormir en la interperie, y ella no había sabido que decirle, porque no sabía si debía conmoverse o tomarlo por algo lógico. El frío volvía a carcomerle los huesos y de forma temblorosa, su cuerpo se movió, ladeándose hacia Nyx, aferrando sus dedos alrededor de la manta que lo cubría, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, como una niña pequeña que quería escapar de sus responsabilidades y miedos en el lugar que sentía seguro.


	4. La verdadera misión

La luz de la mañana se coló entre las rendijas de la tela que los cubría como tienda de campaña, molestando en los ojos de Nyx, que poco a poco se abrían, identificando el lugar donde se encontraba. Respiró profundamente, aún con reminiscencias de cansancio sobre su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que tenía cierto peso encima que no reconocía. Al mirar a su lado, observó como la Princesa se había acercado a él en la noche, buscando su calidez, como aquella noche en la cueva cuando aún estaba sanando sus heridas. Podía ver levemente su rostro desde esa posición; sus ojos estaban cerrados aún, bañados por unas pestañas largas y espesas. Su piel era blanquecina y la imaginaba suave al tacto, aunque nunca la había tocado. Sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho, al despertar y encontrarse con esa mujer a su lado y esa escena, como si estuvieran en otro mundo, en otras circunstancias, como si eso fuera una pareja normal.

 _¿En que estas pensando, Nyx Ulric?_ Se reprendió, sin apenas darse cuenta de como movía sus dedos, para posarlos sobre el cabello suave de la mujer, acariciando ligeramente su cabeza. Eso era lo único que podía permitirse, a sabiendas de que aún estaba dormida. Eran tiempos de guerra; ella, una Princesa prometida; él, su protector. No había cabida para más. Y por mucho que intentaba convencerse, aquella mujer siempre echaba por tierra todo cuanto se proponía. Con su simple voz, sus sonrisas, su fuerza y su sentido del deber. El glaive suspiró y se frotó el rostro; necesitaba marcharse de su lado antes de que pudiera reprenderse por más cosas y pensamientos. Con sumo cuidado, retiró el cuerpo durmiente de la dama Lunafreya hacia el otro lado y se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, saliendo de la tienda para hacer todas las preparaciones del día.

Dentro de la tienda, Lunafreya descansaba su cabeza en una pequeña manta a modo de almohada, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho. A decir verdad, había estado consciente desde antes de que Nyx abriera sus ojos, pero los cerró y respiró tranquila esperando que así esa cercanía siguiera por un rato más. Sin embargo, no esperaba que él acariciara su cabello de esa manera, suave y delicada, con cariño. Después se había dejado mover, porque sentía que si lo enfrentaba en ese momento se crearía una situación incómoda.Y allí se había quedado, encogida entre las mantas y con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. _No me toques así,_ pensó para sí misma, a pesar de que era un roce ínfimo, que él no habría realizado si hubiera sabido que estaba despierta. Así que Lunafreya decidió quedarse con esos sentimientos y el recuerdo de ese tacto para sí misma. Lunafreya se mantuvo dentro de la tienda, tranquilizándose a sí misma hasta que creyó que era capaz de enfrentar al glaive. Cuando se levantó, se percató de que sus pies se sentían duros al pisar; el ungüento del día anterior se había endurecido por algunas partes y debía de quitarlo. — _Nyx, ¿puedes ayudarme a quitarme esto..?_ — Preguntó la mujer mientras salía de la tienda, intentando no pisar demasiado aún. Sin embargo su voz se cortó un poco al final de la frase ya que al salir se encontró con un Nyx con el torso desnudo, que le daba la espalda, mostrando su ancha espalda. Lunafreya no se sintió avergonzada por eso, sino que su mirada se centró en las cicatrices que recorrían su espalda, sus brazos, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, también las de su pecho. La mayoría eran debido al poder que había recibido de los Jueces, que había quemado su cuerpo como si buscara resquebrajarse, y esas señales se habían convertido en cicatrices, quedándose para siempre en su piel.

La mujer se acercó lentamente hacia él y alzó una mano para tocar el brazo del glaive, recorriendo las líneas hasta su hombro.— _Lo siento, no pude sanar estas cicatrices._ — Se disculpó ella que, aunque había hecho todo su esfuerzo y más por mantenerlo con vida, no podía curar la reminiscencia de las heridas. Nyx sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.— _Está bien así, no tienes que disculparte, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí._ — Comentó, a modo de agradecimiento. Después de todo era así; ella era lo que había obligado a Libertus a volver a por él, y ella había curado sus heridas de forma constante, y aún después de estar completamente curado había seguido insistiendo en revisarlo. Lo comprendía siendo un daño causado por algo tan inusual, pero se estaba sobreesforzando, así que Nyx debió parar aquello.— _Además, todo guerrero que se precie debe tener alguna cicatriz._ —Comentó queriendo ser positivo con eso, porque realmente no era algo que le importase. Modificaba su aspecto, pero no había muchos otros cambios. Nyx se vistió de nuevo, debiéndose aquella desnudez a que estaba arreglando y remendando la ropa que se le había roto anteriormente. Después de aquello, el glaive ayudó a la mujer a limpiarse el medicamento de sus pies, notando que la hinchazón había bajado de manera significativa.— _¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Duele menos?_ —Le preguntó cuando la mujer pudo pararse sobre sus propios pies y andar un poco. Ella sonrió ligeramente, como si estuviera maravillada porque el dolor del día anterior había desaparecido por completo. — _No duele nada, es una maravilla_.— Comentó ella, fascinada por lo que podían hacer esas hierbas. — _He guardado unas pocas por si volvemos a tener este tipo de imprevisto._ — Le comentó el hombre, con una leve sonrisa. Desde que conociera a Lunafreya siempre había tenido la impresión de que era una mujer seria, fuerte y aferrada a sus obligaciones, y había comprobado todas menos su seriedad. Quizás era porque estaban los dos solos, quien sabía. Su seriedad iba y venía en función de las situaciones y debía reconocer que aquella sonrisa ilusionada le sentaba demasiado bien. Nyx se echó el cabello hacia atrás, con un leve suspiro y comenzó a recoger todo aquel campamento. Con ayuda de la mujer tardaron poco en recoger todo y comenzar la marcha de nuevo.

Al principio se preocupó por el hecho de que el dolor pudiera volver a sofocar a su compañera de viaje, pero siguieron andando y andando durante días, descansando donde podían. Nyx aprendió a luchar de manera más mundana contra los Cadentes, cogiendo ciertas batidas de caza, solo o con otros hombres del gremio, en la ciudad de Leide y en sus alrededores. Así pudieron sobrevivir de mejor manera hasta llegar a las cercanías de Lestallum. Allí rentaron una caravana en una población para poder descansar mejor. Después de mucho tiempo, ambos podían dormir en una cama decente, y aunque tenían un par de camas, seguían durmiendo juntos. Poco a poco, Nyx se estaba acostumbrando a esa rutina y se preguntaba cuando terminaría. Al principio habían dormido así debido a que hacía muchísimo frío a la interperie, pero en aquellas situaciones estaban resguardados y no habían cambiado de forma de actuar. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, ni se habían quejado; por las noches Nyx simplemente la abrazaba y ella se refugiaba en su pecho. Eran presas de un destino que no se podía cambiar, su tiempo juntos era limitado, ambos lo sabían, aunque desconocieran lo que sentían realmente por el otro.

Al día siguiente, el glaive decidió quedarse junto a Lunafreya y vio por primera vez, como sanaba a las gentes de aquellos pueblos cercanos. Erguido a su lado, con una típica pose de guardaespaldas, veía como, uno tras otro Lunafreya utilizaba sus poderes curativos con los aldeanos. — _Benditas estrellas que dais vida y dais luz, guardadnos del mal que la oscuridad nos trae._ — La voz de Lunafreya invadía el ambiente, suave y delicada, tierna, intentando infundar esperanza en los corazones ajenos. Curaba sus heridas, a veces algunas que Nyx ni siquiera veía y los ayudaba con las dudas de sus corazones. A veces se preguntaba si es que de verdad podía con todo aquello. De un momento a otro, vio como la mujer tropezaba producto de un ligero mareo y la agarró de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer.— _¿Piensas curar a cualquiera que se presente ante ti? Pierdes muchas fuerzas, Luna._ — Se quejó él, intentando que su preocupación no se notase demasiado. Había visto lo fácil que podía colapsar cuando había tenido que sanarlo a él. Retuvo su delicado cuerpo alrededor de su brazo y miró al resto de personas que esperaban por su turno.— _La dama Lunafreya está cansada, así que esto cesara por hoy. Espero que sepan comprenderlo._ — Dijo en voz alta, mirando al resto de personas. Nyx había intentando imprimir comprensión y educación a sus palabras, porque sabía que a la mujer no le gustaría que hubiera sido rudo con esas personas, sin embargo su rostro mostraba rigidez y seriedad, hasta tal punto que llegaba a intimidar. Los murmurllos se hicieron entre las personas, que se fueron disipando, volviendo a sus hogares.

Él suspiró ligeramente y ayudó a la mujer a llegar hasta la caravana, tumbándola después en una de las camas donde habían dormido. Nyx abrió una de las ventanas para que el aire fresco entrara y le dio a la mujer algo de agua.— _El viaje hasta Altissia es largo, debes descansar y no sobreesforzarte._ — Le dijo, retirando algunos cabellos que se habían pegado a la frente de la mujer, perlada por algo de sudor. El día era caluroso. La mujer respiraba de forma entrecortada, a todas luces cansada. Nyx decidió dejarla descansar tranquilamente y dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar, sin embargo, cuando fue a levantarse, una mano temblorosa agarró su ropa. Cuando Nyx giró su rostro para mirar a la mujer, sus ojos entrecerrados lo miraban suplicante. — _Quédate, por favor._ — Su voz apenas le llegó, pero asintió levemente, y se sentó a su lado, agarrando su mano y limpiando con una toalla fría el sudor y el calor que residía en el rostro de la rubia.— _Cuando estoy contigo..siempre parezco frágil._ — Susurró, con sus ojos entrecerrados mirando a través de la ventana, el cielo azul.— _Aunque intente hacerme la fuerte siempre ves a través de mi._ — Luna sonrió levemente, no parecía disgustada, sino feliz de que alguien la notara hasta ese punto. Al menos eso le pareció a Nyx, que también sonrió ligeramente.— _Es fácil leerte._ — Opinó el glaive, acariciando ligeramente la unión de sus manos sin apenas darse cuenta. — _Todo lo que llevas encima.. ese destino del que tanto hablas. Es demasiado para soportar. Sigues siendo humana, Luna._ — Susurró el hombre, que la miró con ojos a todas luces preocupados, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que estaba mostrando sus propios sentimientos.— _Nací para esto, Nyx._ — Dijo ella, quizás con un tinte de resignación. Apostaba lo que fuera a que ella hubiera dado todo por tener una vida más tranquila, sin guerras ni persecuciones.— _Contigo.. es más fácil._ — Los ojos del glaive se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendidos, y la miró. Su voz había sido esa vez como un susurro, y es que no había podido evitar caer dormida debido al esfuerzo. Supongo que tendré que dejar la caza para otro día, pensó el hombre para sí mismo, apoyándose en la pared adyacente a la cama, aún sujetando su mano. Se llevó los delicados dedos de la Princesa a los labios, besándolos con cuidado.— _Si me dice ese tipo de cosas lo hace todo más difícil, Princesa._ — Susurró, aunque era algo más para sí mismo, ya que la mujer yacía dormida. No creía que existiera el día donde él le confesara todo aquello que nacía en su corazón y moría sin poder encontrar correspondencia.

Nyx no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido entre sus pensamientos, sosteniendo la mano de aquella mujer, cuando de repente, decenas de gritos llegaron a sus oídos y un retumbe en el suelo le hizo reaccionar. Parecía que el jaleo incluso había despertado a la Princesa, que se despejó un poco más cuando el glaive soltó su mano y saltó de la cama para salir corriendo de la caravana que ocupaban. Cuando salió, un fuerte viento lleno de arena sacudió su rostro, viendo como unas grandes bestias acudían al campamento, algunas ya frenadas por el gremio de cazadores que se instalaba allí. Cuando pudo vislumbrar bien a las bestias, se dio cuenta de que tipo eran: Coeurl. Tres o cuatro, de gran tamaño, acudían al lugar en busca de vidas humanas. Nyx entró de nuevo en la caravana, buscando y recolectando sus armas, colocando cada una en su debido lugar. La mano de Luna detuvo su brazo en un momento, al girarse solo vio su rostro preocupado. — _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ — Su voz era acuciante, no sabía que ocurría y temía por sus vidas.— _Unos cadentes están atacando el campamento. Los cazadores ya están con ellos, debo de ir a ayudar._ — Dijo Nyx, rápidamente terminando de colocarse las armas. Después se giró hacia la Princesa, sin saber si sería mejor acompañarla hasta un lugarse seguro o marcharse rápidamente.— _Debes de ir a un sitio alejado, seguro que hay un refugio donde estén todos._ — Sintió como la mano de la mujer tomaba la suya, apretándola ligeramente. Sentía sus manos temblar un poco, lo que hizo que su corazón se conmoviera.— _Ten cuidado, Nyx._ — Susurró.— _Lo tendré, no tienes de qué preocuparte._ — Quiso tranquilizarla él, y tomándola de la mano la sacó de allí, viendo como marchaba hacia el interior del campamento; al menos podría reunirse con el resto de personas y alejarse lo máximo posible de aquella pelea. El glaive no tardó demasiado en unirse a los cazadores, visualizando cual era la situación. El Coeurl era una bestia que utilizaba ataques eléctricos aparte de su potente fuerza; había luchado con bestias como esas en muchas ocasiones en sus misiones con los glaives, sin embargo ahora no era tan fácil de derrotar. Cuando tenía los dones de Lucis podía crear fuego con tan solo pensarlo, la máxima debilidad de aquellos monstruos, pero ahora no lo tenía tan fácil.— _¡Es débil ante el fuego! Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de conseguirlo._ — Gritó el glaive, tomando sin querer la iniciativa ya que parecía que los cazadores no conocían la debilidad de aquel ser. Algunos cazadores retrocedieron, buscando algún arco para incendiar las flechas y atacar a distancia. Nyx se dedicó a esquivar las embestidas de aquellas bestias, a herir su carne con sus dagas y glaives, pero apenas parecía hacerle daño.

Sus ataques eléctricos lo hirieron en un par de ocasiones, aunque no de lleno, hicieron que su cuerpo se sintiera más cansado de lo normal, como si cada fibra de su piel ardiera si intentaba moverla. Por supuesto, ninguna sensación se comparaba a la que había sentido con ese maldito anillo en su dedo. Para él aquello apenas eran cosquillas. La pelea le pareció eterna, entre los ataques a cuchillo que los cazadores lanzaban, los zarpazos que lanzaban los Coeurls y las flechas en llamas que tardaron siglos en llegar. Algunas impactaron en las bestias, otras incendiaron pequeñas zonas a su alrededor, pero al final consiguieron acabar con uno de ellos y el resto acabaron huyendo. Nyx recibió los agradecimientos del resto de cazadores y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo parecido a la camaradería que tenía antaño con sus hermanos glaives. Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo y de aquella gente y dejó que alguien curara una herida de su brazo, vendándola, mientras los cazadores menos afectados arrastraban a la bestia abatida para ver que podían aprovechar de ella. Sin embargo, Nyx no dejó que tomaran mucho cuidado de él, puesto que su mirada no dejaba de buscar aquella figura menuda, vestida de blanco. No veía a Luna por ninguna parte y por mucho que preguntaba, nadie sabía decirle. Cuando ya iba a salir corriendo para buscarla aunque fuera partiendo desde cero, una pequeña niña sujetó su pierna, intentando llamar su atención.— _La dama de blanco se ha ido al bosque hace un rato._ — Le dijo ella, con una voz temblorosa, que le indicaba que había estado asustada de ese ataque y seguía estándolo incluso cuando todo había pasado. Nyx la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola en cierta manera.— _Muchas gracias pequeña. No tienes que asustarte, ya todo ha pasado._ — Nyx quiso consolarla, gastando un poco de su tiempo en encontrar a los padres de esa cría. No quería dejarla sola; en cierta manera el glaive sentía debilidad por los pequeños, quizás le recordaban a su hermana, a la que no pudo salvar. Una vez encontró a sus padres, Nyx se escapó rápidamente hacia el bosque cercano, sin saber demasiado bien por donde buscar a la Princesa, sin embargo, su voz a lo lejos lo condujo en su dirección.

Antes de que la Princesa pudiera verle, Nyx fue espectador de una escena que no esperaba. Luna estaba hablando con una mujer vestida de negro, de cabellera similar y rostro tranquilo. A pesar de que no pudo escuchar la conversación y ni siquiera la rubia se había dado cuenta de su presencia, esa mujer desconocida si lo hizo, centrando su mirada en la del glaive. Nyx casi sintió como si un frío mortal se instalase en su corazón ante ser descubierto por ella, pero Luna se fijó por primera vez en él y dijo algo a la mujer que asintió ligeramente y desapareció entre los frondosos árboles. Luna corrió hacia él y el frío fue sustituido por su calidez.— _Te dije que no te movieras de allí, Luna. No te encontraba y.. maldita sea._ — Se quejó él mismo, reprochándose por su preocupación, por expresarla, por sentirla. La mujer medio sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que el hombre sentía y acarició ligeramente una de sus manos.— _Lo siento.. debía de hacerlo._ — Confesó la Princesa, mirando el estado del glaive.— _¿Estás herido?_ — Preguntó, preocupada, observando como tenía una venda en su brazo y algo de sangre en sus ropas. Nyx negó con su cabeza y se sentó mejor donde estaba, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.— _No, no es nada._ — Dijo inmediatamente, aunque aún sentir el cuerpo levemente paralizado y pesado por los ataques eléctricos de los Coeurls. Nyx observó a la mujer por primera vez, de forma más detenida. A su lado yacía un tridente, largo y hermoso, que calzaba demasiado bien con Luna, pero que extrañó de sobremanera al guerrero.— _¿Quién era es mujer? Y.. ¿eso?_ — Murmuró Nyx, señalando el arma que lo estaba descolocando totalmente. Lunafreya observó que era lo que señalaba y suspiró un poco. Parecía querer encontrar las palabras para explicárselo.— _Ella era Gentiana, mi asistente. Mientras que el Oráculo comunica los deseos de los humanos a los Sidéreos, ella.. comunica los deseos de los Sidéreos a los humanos._ — Explicó, esperando que no fuera demasiado difícil de entender para el hombre. Después de todo sabía que el glaive no se había preocupado por todo aquello antes, juraría que ni siquiera sabía de todo ese asunto.— _Esto es.. el Vajra. Es el tridente de los Oráculos, me lo ha entregado con una misión._ — Susurró la mujer, aferrando la bara del tridente entre sus dedos.— _Tengo que despertar a los antiguos Sidéreos. Noctis debe recibir sus fulgores, deben ayudarlo_.— Su voz parecía angustiada e impaciente y Nyx suspiró levemente, su camino parecía complicarse por momentos. Una de las manos del hombre recayó en la de la mujer, apretándola ligeramente.— _Tenemos. Tenemos que despertarlos. Estoy a tu lado, ¿recuerdas?_ — La voz de Nyx era decidida y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, solo para expulsarla después. La mujer parecida conmovida ante su afirmación y asintió levemente, sonriendo aunque parecía a punto de derrumbarse. En un impulso, Nyx aproximó el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el suyo, abrazándola sin querer pensarlo demasiado.— _Vamos a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?_ — Le susurró el glaive, queriendo infundirle valor a aquella mujer.

No parecía una tarea fácil, y no pensaba dejarla sola frente a tantos peligros.


End file.
